


Sweater Weather

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom RK900, Gavin and RK900 are not partners and do not work together, M/M, RK900 is called Richard, RK900 thinks humans are alright but he really likes this one, RK900 went to work at Jericho after the revolution, Sharing Clothes, The fab four of the android revolution are in it briefly as well, Top Gavin Reed, android body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: Shortly after meeting Richard, Gavin has to lend him his red jacket. Richard politely comes to Gavin's house a few days later to return the jacket. Gavin is slightly confused as to how that's going to work since Richard is currently wearing the jacket and obviously not wearing anything else underneath it.AKA The most elaborate way possible to get RK900 into Gavin's jacket.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a thousand words, the second chapter I’ve already written and is three thousand, the third I expect to be about that long or longer. 
> 
> Be the change you want to see in the world, and what I want to see is Gavin fucking RK900 while RK wears Gavin's jacket.

Gavin leaned on a table in the middle of the precinct listening to Chris animatedly recount his weekend to Tina and himself. He was taking a swig of his coffee when something out of the corner of his eye drew his gaze. A few feet away the side of Connor’s head had pulsed yellow a few times before it began, fairly rapidly, blinking red. Gavin watched as Connor’s eyelids flickered and he tried to process whatever was being sent to him. 

Gavin immediately tried to find Hank at the desk opposing Connor and then remembered the old man had been out the last few days with a cold, the brisk fall weather creeping in on them had struck already. With no Hank to be found and no one else noticing the android’s crisis Gavin sighed and set his coffee down, straightening up at the same time Connor did. 

He had stopped his frantic blinking and stood quickly, smoothing a hand over his tie before strolling up the stairs to Fowler’s office. He rapped his knuckles on the clear door and didn’t wait for permission before strolling inside and directly up to the desk of a slightly confused looking Fowler. Gavin could see Fowler’s eyes flick to the red light on Connor’s head and he nodded at him to begin to talk.

Gavin settled himself back against the table and took another sip of his coffee. His tablemates were now watching Connor and Fowler, along with half of the rest of the precinct. Like they’d never seen Connor do something brash and hasty before. Which was fucking stupid. Because Connor seemed determined to fight with Gavin for the title of Detroit’s least patient and least rational member of the police department. 

Gavin debated texting Anderson and telling him there was something wrong with his sexbot, although the last time he had called Connor Hank’s sex bot Hank had winked at him. _Knowing_ they had a sex life was vastly more information than he ever needed about their sex life. He didn’t text Hank. Connor seemed to be handling his own problems well enough on his own. Fowler nodded occasionally, meaning whatever Connor had brought to his attention he also considered important. 

After a few more minutes Fowler gave another nod and then stood to lead Connor out of the room. Connor immediately went to his desk, and Fowler spoke from the front of his office, “Chris, Gavin, Kayla, go with Connor to Jericho.” Chris had started opening his mouth as Fowler had begun speaking, and had closed it fairly immediately at the word “Jericho”. 

He saw Kayla, one of the former station androids now turned official cop moving to grab her stuff and noticed that Connor had already pulled a jacket on and was watching him.

So, Gavin moved back to his own desk for his stuff. 

He clipped on his badge and pulled his thick red jacket off the back of his chair. The bulk of the jacket was leather, but it had a heavy cotton hood and tighter cotton sleeves that pulled down over his wrists and trapped cold air out. It was still enough to keep him warm in the quickly changing weather, and it was just long enough to hang over the few things he had on his belt. Including his gun, but the lack of Gavin being hurried along led him to believe they were more likely going to clean up a problem, not stop one from happening.

But, they had left quickly, grouping into two different cars. Connor had waited until the cars were on their way before connecting the two radios and giving everyone an update on what they were actually doing. Connor had received a call from one of his friends at Jericho. Apparently, it had been attacked by a small group of radical androids who were not at all thrilled about the pacifist approach Markus had taken with the revolution.

On one hand, Gavin could understand where they were coming from, millions of androids had been destroyed or decommissioned during the revolution, but, the revolution _had_ worked. Every day android rights ticked further in the right direction, but then what did Gavin know? Might have moved faster if some blood had been shed but it seemed too late to have a full switch of direction now. 

The group had attacked the building the revolution leaders worked out of, frying all the tech in the area before hunting down the deviant leader. Unfortunately for them, there had been a larger security team in the building than they had planned for, it had resulted in the casualty of two androids that worked for Jericho and six androids that had been part of the group. Connor didn’t say it outright but Gavin knew the only reason they had contacted the police department was that the group might have been bigger than six and they were hoping for more eyes on the street.

Connor seemed tense and quiet for most of the drive, and his LED was flickering between blue, yellow, and occasionally red, indicating he was still communicating with Jericho. Gavin didn’t poke or prod at the android’s emotional state. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but the man wasn’t horrible to work with and he no longer sought out to intentionally upset him. He also really didn’t want to push if one of the Jericho casualties was a friend of Connor’s, no one deserved that.

So, he cranked the heat that Connor clearly didn’t care about, and pulled his jacket close as he watched the world roll by on their way to Jericho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said since chapter 2 is done and hits three thousand words, I should have it edited and out tomorrow! The final chapter should follow shortly as well although I haven’t started that yet... But it was the main inspiration for the fic so I definitely know where it's going :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) where I exclusively post about DBH and all of my shitty headcanons, mostly of RK900/Gavin
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation at Jericho is assessed, and the jacket gets a new wearer.

For the last year, Jericho had built itself up as a community while reclaiming part of downtown Detroit, it was honestly more of a district than a place anymore. Humans could go there but not many did without an android companion. Even the teams the DPD sent to calls in Jericho were usually either half android or all android teams. Although, they were rarely called there. 

A lot of the precinct thought that cops were sent out to Jericho so infrequently because of the “advanced humanity of androids”, Gavin knew that was bullshit. Androids could be just as shitty to the world and to each other as humans were. There were just as many asshole androids as there were asshole humans. So even though Gavin understood there must be a need for cops there, he also knew about the fairly hush-hush self-policing that Jericho did. They were referred to as a security team when asked about by the public, talked about like they were average building detail, or that they were there to keep some of the more prominent leaders of the revolution safe from the rest of the world.

In reality, the security team of Jericho was its own police force. Gavin didn’t blame them, and he wasn’t going to report the vigilante force to anyone either. He understood the necessity that androids felt of watching over their own people when the actual laws of the government were still so messy. Androids had gained their freedom, but gaining their rights was tricky. So, they had created a task force to handle those things the government didn’t care about. Android on android crimes like theft, murder, or biocomponent pilfering. Their group contained all types of androids, old army bots, household maids, retail workers, and even a prototype unit that had been created to replace Connor. From what Connor had told him they did well, they kept the people there safe, at least most of the time.

The building they were walking into had been a large community center. The paint on the old walls still looked fresh and clean, the tiles beneath their feet were polished but the molding holding them together was cracked, showing the building’s true age. Gavin didn’t have a lot of ability to look at the actual building itself because the large entry room was packed. Full of androids holding on to each other and talking in whispers that together created a loud hum across the massive room. He wondered if they’d gathered here after the power surge in the surrounding area, although all the lights seemed to be on now. 

Gavin and Chris followed Connor and Kayla as they weaved through the room towards the opposite wall. The crowd parted as they moved, nervous-looking androids stepping out of the way and eyeing Chris and Kayla who were the only two in a proper uniform. Eventually, they came to a large set of double doors guarded with two identical, massive, androids that used to be military units, both wearing a yellow armband on their right arms. One of them nodded at Connor before cracking open a door and letting them slip through.

Connor’s chat with Fowler and their travel time over had taken less than 45 minutes, and what had happened in this room must have only been shortly before that because the blood hadn’t evaporated yet. 

It was a large room that seemed half gymnasium half gathering area. On one end there was a stage, the walls were lined with stacks of chairs and parts of the room had places where basketball hoops could be lowered. A nice, multipurpose room that was currently _covered_ in blue blood and pieces of androids.

Gavin stepped away from the group and towards the stage where it seemed most of the fight had happened. It looked like the group of androids had come in together, in formation, and with guns. Most of the dead androids had on black clothing, all except two. One that had a bullet through its forehead on the stage, and one who had been killed near the group of radicals. There was blood splattered on the floor across the room before the area where the fight had taken place. Indicating that they had been shot at before they had neared the stage. There was also sprays of blue blood on the stage showing at least a few androids had been hit up there before they had relocated.

The group must have come in, caught the androids on the stage off guard. Only landing one effective shot into the dead android, the others in the room must have scrambled at that. Those on the stage fleeing, and at least a couple of Jericho’s androids firing back at the group that had burst in. It looked like it had ended in some horrifying combination of firearm use and hand to hand combat focused on dismembering. Gavin had once seen a video of Connor taking on a group of guards at the CyberLife warehouse during the revolution. Androids seemed fond of a mixed style of beating ass.

With his once-over of the room complete, Gavin turned back to find his colleagues and the other androids who were gathered in the room. Chris and Kayla were talking to four androids who were all wearing the same yellow armband that the military men guarding the door had on. Connor was off to the other side of the room with a group of people Gavin actually recognized. The first four were the four original leaders of the Android revolution. The image of the four of them and Connor standing on a platform, speaking to the newly freed androids still circulated the news often, even a year later. 

Markus had his hand synced with Connor’s but still spoke quietly to him as well. The two men standing behind Markus watched him determined eyes and the woman paced behind them, half of her pretty white top a bright explosion of blue. The blonde, Simon, also carried a blue spot below his left knee, and Markus was sporting a blue shoulder. The last man, Josh, had blue on his hands and arms up to his elbows, like he’d been in the fight, or he’d tried to help someone who had been wounded.

There was one more android next to the leaders, he wore a yellow armband as well and he was also familiar to Gavin. He’d stopped by the precinct a couple of times to speak with Connor, or for the two of them to go somewhere together. Gavin knows they interacted only once after Gavin had accidentally bumped into the behemoth while rounding a corner. Behemoth might be rude but Gavin was a short man, Connor was already several inches taller than him, and this man was several inches taller than Connor. Gavin had sworn and tried to use the napkins he had been holding his donut with to wipe coffee off the white jacket. Effectively spreading frosting on an already hopeless stain. The man had frozen as Gavin crowded up in his space, looking down at the human fluttering around beneath him. Laughing, Connor had pulled the stiff android away from an awkward Gavin. The tall man, that Connor had called “Richard,” gave Gavin a look as Connor had led him out of the precinct that Gavin had never translated. A calculated look through icy eyes that seemed more intrigued than it did upset.

Richard was now standing next to Connor, sticking out like a macabre sore thumb compared to the rest of the group. He was wearing a thin t-shirt that looked like it had once been white, and a pair of black jeans. From the waist down he looked fine, from the waist up he looked like he had recently walked off the set of an android horror film. The shirt was practically dripping it was so damp with dark blue thirium. It had soaked the fabric and had it clinging to the android’s skin, Gavin tried to not let his mind wander to a twisted version of an android wet t-shirt contest. Bad brain, not attractive. Especially after his gaze drifted further, not only was the man’s face flecked blue and arms covered in blue blood, he was _missing his left hand completely_.

It looked like someone had ripped the appendage off at the wrist, the metal bent and warped at the spot where his hand should be connected to the rest of his body. There was still a fairly steady drip of thirium out of the stump that Gavin thought should be concerning to more than just him. 

The two groups merged together as Gavin joined them, Markus dropping Connor’s hand as Chris gave the connection a slightly anxious look. Richard watched as Gavin walked over to them, Gavin caught his eyes and nodded towards his nonexistent hand, Richard shrugged.

Chris spoke first, “They shouldn’t have been armed, it’s still illegal for androids to possess firearms. We’re going to need to collect the weapons they came in with. It’s obvious that they have also been shot if anyone from Jericho possesses a firearm we need to confiscate those as well.” Obvious was putting it lightly, the dead androids were riddled with bullet holes in places where Gavin assumed were key areas on their bodies. Guilty humans in possession of illegal weapons would have shifted uncomfortably, guilty androids stayed rim rod straight as they stared at Chris. Members of Jericho being found with guns would not end well.

All of their eyes flickered to Gavin at once when he started speaking, “Chris, those guys brought in the guns, you can’t blame anyone here from using the bad guy’s guns against them. Jericho wouldn’t have already had guns on the premises.” Chris looked away from the group to study the scene again, North eyed Gavin with a calculated glare and Connor sent an almost invisible nod in Gavin’s direction. Richard watched the exchange with interest, his eyes locking with Gavin’s before they both looked away to see if Chris had bought the lie.

“Well… we’ll still need the guns they brought in then, we have to track them and find out who’s dealing the illegal firearms.” Chris seemed to agree with Gavin. Giving Gavin time to wonder how many of the androids in the room were currently armed… hopefully, none that Chris would see.

“Of course, Officer,” Markus’ voice was nothing if not soothing as he spoke, seemingly unbothered by the bullet wound in his shoulder. He looked around, making sure everyone knew his next comment was widely directed before speaking, “We would also appreciate it if we could provide you with information about those who attacked us. Serial numbers, backgrounds, hopefully, you can help us identify if there is a larger group out there that we need to be worried about or if this was just an isolated attack.” Simon and Josh nodded together behind Markus. This was exactly why Gavin assumed they had been invited at all, to have a few more pairs of eyes watching out for trouble.

“Thank you, Markus.” Connor waved to the pool of bodies, “Do you need us to call for a crew to pick up the parts and analyze the crime scene?”

“No, thank you.” And they had to leave it at that. Most of the government already didn’t care if an android died, let alone multiples of them. Gavin wondered if the department would even authorize the cost of treating this as a human crime scene. Most of the judges in the United States still considered the death of an android to be property damage. And when the “property” wasn’t currently owned by anyone they had even less compassion. 

Kayla and Chris left to return to the car for evidence bags and a box to store the guns in, Gavin and Connor stayed in the body filled room. 

“Are you…” Gavin started, gesturing to Richard, “…okay? You look like you’re bleeding out.”

Richard lifted his arm and looked at his wrist like he had just remembered his hand was missing. The blood flow immediately changed directions running down his arm and dripping off his elbow. Gavin stepped closer to him and at this distance, he could also see that the blood-stained shirt contained two bullet holes.

“None of my vital biocomponents were damaged in the attack but I currently only contain 26% of my recommended thirium levels…” He trailed off, his head tilting and the corners of his mouth turning down. Gavin felt the ridiculous urge to reach up and brush the frown away. “My thirium levels are also currently decreasing at a rate of 1.5% per minute.”

“Alright…” Gavin wasn’t great at math but this didn’t seem difficult to him, “unless we plan on siphoning what’s covering the floors into your open wounds you should probably go and get checked out.” The corners of Richard’s mouth quirked up that time, which was amazing because no one ever found Gavin’s shitty attempts at humor funny.

“We can’t just waltz him to the infirmary, it’s through the entrance hall and he looks like someone exploded on him.” North gestured in Richard’s direction, he did look like he had a rough day.

“There are children out there,” Simon added.

Josh took off a black scarf he was wearing, wiping the blue blood off his hands before holding it out to Richard. Richard pressed it to his wrist, looking less amused already. “I can wait here,” he said, “Someone can go and grab a bag and eventually the thirium on my shirt will dry.”

“It won’t be enough,” Josh said shaking his head. “Unless we can get your wounds looked at and your hand replaced the bleeding isn’t going to stop.” The androids all shifted and looked around, most intelligent form of life on this planet huh? Gavin was currently unconvinced.

He started tugging at the sleeve of his jacket, pulling it off one arm and then the other before holding it out to the handless android. Richard took it in his free hand warily and Gavin stepped closer to him. He took the scarf and used a dry part of it to reach up and wipe the flecks of blue blood from Richard’s face. He used one hand to tilt the android’s head up, slightly amazed when his direction was followed. He then wiped at a long thin neck, cleaning it of any blue splatters all the way down to his shirt collar. Gavin tried not to think about how nice the jaw cradled in his fingers was, he tried to stop himself from thinking about the neck in front of him, and he definitely ignored the look on the face of the man he was standing so close to. The look was wide-eyed and analytic, watching Gavin’s every move and responding with perfect synchronization.

Gavin reluctantly let go of Richard’s jaw and threw the scarf over his own shoulder. He took the jacket back and then held it up and open for Richard to slip into, which he did the second the opportunity was there. Gavin helped him pull the jacket all the way up each arm and then to rest on broad shoulders. Their shoulders seemed to be equally wide apart but Richard had a thinner chest than Gavin did so the jacket sat a little large on his thin frame. The sleeves of the jacket were too short but there were extra cotton sleeves inside of the leather that Gavin could pull down enough that they hit Richard’s wrists.

He tied the scarf back on to the bleeding stump and then unzipped a pocket in the jacket to hide the bloody fabric in. He hooked the two sides of the jacket together at the bottom, telling himself he was doing this part because he didn’t know if Richard could, and that it definitely wasn’t so he could manhandle the android further. He slid his fingers up an inhumanly firm chest as he zipped the jacket together, zipping it all the way up under Richard’s chin. He tugged a hoodie string in place and stepped back to admire his work. Richard slid a free hand over his own chest and a light blue flushed across the top of his cheeks as he watched Gavin with eyes that could only be described as… hungry.

The entrance doors creaked open as Chris and Kayla returned and it made Gavin jump slightly. When he looked back to Richard he also caught sight of the other five androids he had honestly forgotten about that stood to his right. They were watching him and Richard intently. Markus and Connor had a mischievous glint in their eyes, North seemed slightly irritated, and Simon and Josh just looked amused. It made Gavin blush and he cleared his throat. “You look fine, you should at least be able to make it through the lobby.”

“Thank you, Detective Reed.” Richard’s eyes hadn’t left him, he wondered if it should have made him feel small, instead, it made him light-headed.

“I’ll go with him to the infirmary, I’ll come back for the rest of you later,” Josh said, holding out an arm to lead Richard out of the room.

Richard glanced at Gavin one more time and nodded at Connor before following Josh out of the room. Gavin watched him go and 100% did not look at his ass as he went, his own stupid jacket slightly blocking the view. 

Chris and Kayla had collected the guns by the time he looked back to the group. They assured Markus that they would keep an eye out for trouble and said their goodbyes to the others before leaving. The _look_ Connor had been giving him earlier stayed on his face as they left and the second they entered the car Gavin cranked the music to avoid hearing any comments. 

Gavin ignored the smirk it added to Connor’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a much longer second chapter! I'm working on chapter 3 now, and I'm hoping to have it up before I leave town for work on Wednesday, worst case scenario it gets put up next weekend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I'm usually a PWP kind of person so world building is a little new to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard returns the borrowed jacket to Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's time to really get into the heart of things and to figure out how this fic earned all of those tags. ;)

Richard was leaning on the table he was sitting at with his arms crossed in front of him, waiting in the infirmary for Josh to fetch replacement parts. He had tucked his face in so it sat inside the warm cotton collar of the red jacket and he was resting his head on his crossed arms. The jacket was thick and heavy and seemed to be confused on whether it was supposed to be cotton or leather. Different parts of it made from different materials but the inside of the jacket was lined with the warm fabric that held scent better than any of the leather areas. Richard silently thanked CyberLife for his advanced diagnostics equipment. You needed every sense if you were going to be an android detective and it meant Richard could currently live through his sense of smell.

He nestled his nose further in the jacket and breathed deeply. The scent was intoxicating. 

He knew all humans didn’t smell this good, but this human seemed perfect. There was the light, exclusively human scent of sweat and the heavy aroma of coffee. He could smell different leathers and the more synthetic scents of an antiperspirant, and an aftershave. Some of the scents were harder to find, muted, the jacket most likely had been washed since the origination of the smells. The man smoked, but not often. The cigarette smoke was so faint that Richard would have believed it was from someone else if the highest areas of the scent hadn’t been around the front of the collar, and the cuff of the right jacket arm. There was also the hint of gunpowder, based around the edge of the sleeves. Gavin had fired a gun while wearing the jacket within the last few months. 

He had also been fired at. There were mends in the material that seemed to be done about five years ago, a small hole in the front of the jacket that matched a larger exit hole in the back of the jacket. The fabric had been repaired well and clearly so had Gavin. Richard had seen no indication that the bullet he’d taken to his left side years ago had left any lasting damage.

He took another heavy lungful and could see the owner of the jacket when he breathed in. He saw thick brown hair falling lightly on a pale forehead over a set of dark eyes. Those eyes had pinched when he’d looked at Richard’s missing hand, checking with genuine concern to see if Richard had been okay or not. He could still feel warm fingers cradling his jaw and turning his head gently from side to side. When Gavin had stepped up close to him his body had radiated heat and Richard had swayed slightly trying to keep himself from pressing into that warmth.

He sighed, he wanted to feel those hands against him again, he wanted to smell the man up close and analyze every millimeter of scars on his face. He wanted to scratch his fingers through the scruff on the man’s jaw and-

“Richard? Are you okay? Can you sit up so I can plug in the thirium bag?” Richard’s mental fantasies of a man he barely knew flickered off. He cleared his throat and sat up, watching carefully as Josh plugged the bag of thirium into a port just above his pump. Josh’s hands were sure and steady, but they were cold, just like the rest of the androids. It almost made Richard flinch.

“Can you take that off so I can attach the new hand? I brought a replacement for everything up to the elbow so it should slot in easily.” Richard shrugged the left side of the jacket off, letting the right side remain wrapped around him.

“You know when we fix the bullet wounds you’ll have to actually take the jacket off,” Josh said as he popped off Richard’s mangled lower arm.

“I know,” Richard shot back, leveling a look at him that was supposed to be intimidating. But, judging by the soft smile on Josh’s face he might have missed his mark a little.

* * *

“I gave Richard your address.”

Connor’s voice had been slightly raised, and clearly pointed in Gavin’s direction as he had been passing by, cradling his coffee to his chest. He turned to look at Connor, and then at Hank who was also staring at him. 

It had been a few days since they had been to Jericho, they hadn’t been called back but Gavin was sure at least Connor had gone by again. Hank had returned to the office, with a disgustingly wet cough and Gavin had threatened bodily harm against him if it was ever aimed in his direction. Hank was currently grinning like Connor’s words had been the punchline to a joke that only he knew. 

“Why?”

“So he can return your jacket! I’m sure he’ll be by tonight.” Gavin’s heart skipped a beat and he prayed that little prick hadn’t noticed that. But the mischievous glint had returned to Connor’s eye, the same look he’d given Gavin when he had tried to help Richard look less like he’d taken a bath in blue raspberry Kool-Aid. 

Gavin started to open his mouth, he was going to ask why Richard hadn’t just given Connor the jacket to give to him. But Gavin knew why. And Connor knew why. And Hank knew why. “…Thanks, I’ll keep an eye out for him.”

Connor’s grin widened and he nodded as Gavin retreated. Gavin pretended he didn’t see the shared smug look between Connor and Hank and he darted off to his desk.

* * *

At exactly nine PM Richard knocked on the apartment door of Gavin Reed. Gavin lived on the eleventh floor in an older building in downtown Detroit, a few blocks away from the precinct. The entire building had a classic feeling to it that Richard thought fit the detective nicely. The heavy wood door in front of him swung open shortly after he had knocked. Gavin stood in front of him in a thin black t-shirt and a slim cut pair of sweatpants, he was barefoot and looked… soft. “Hello, Detective Reed.”

The human had been slightly distracted before Richard had spoken, he seemed to be eyeing Richard in return and Richard noticed an unusual uptick in his heartbeat the longer he looked. It’s possible that he was noticing that Richard was currently wearing the jacket that he had come here to return… It was also possible that Richard had left it just unzipped enough at the top for it to be very clear that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the jacket. Gavin’s eyes seemed to be magnetized to Richard’s collarbone as it peeked through the opening in the fabric. “Gavin?”

“Yeah! Yes, sorry come in.” Gavin stepped back and held the door open for Richard. Richard had to keep himself from brushing across Gavin’s body as he walked past him. He left a couple of inches of breathing room, still not entirely positive Gavin and himself were looking for the same thing here. But, as he moved by and watched those eyes trail down his frame, he wasn’t too worried.

Richard stepped into the home, walking through the entryway and into a large open room containing a kitchen, a dining area, and a living room. Richard stopped near the kitchen and waited to be followed inside.

“Your hand looks better… attached.” Gavin said with an awkward smile, “But I think the blue really made your eyes pop.” Richard grinned back at him.

Gavin watched closely as Richard flexed the long fingers of his new left hand for Gavin’s appraisal, and a warning popped into his vision as the human’s heart rate sped up.

“Do you want something to…hmm” Gavin trailed off as he spoke. Richard had to wonder how many androids he’d ever had over if any. “It doesn’t matter, does it?” Gavin huffed, taking a step towards Richard who casually leaned out of his way and against Gavin’s wall. 

“What doesn’t?” Richard asked, watching Gavin hover. 

“I don’t think you came here for a drink.”

Richard tilted his head, eyeing Gavin carefully. “Then what did I come here for?”

“To give me my jacket back, right?” Gavin took a step closer, a hair away from Richard and reached out to run a finger under the bottom edge of his jacket. The back of his finger slid across the smooth skin of Richard’s stomach, most likely confirming to Gavin that Richard did not have anything on under the fabric and it was so _warm_. The skin on his hand was rough and calloused as it pushed on Richard’s hip, pinning it to the wall behind him. 

Richard could feel the warmth radiating from Gavin’s touch and he arched into his palm. His movement scrapped his unpinned hip against Gavin’s stomach and Gavin reached out to press a hot hand to that hip as well. Richard shuddered at the heat and bent his head to press his nose into Gavin’s hair. The scent he’d been chasing for days was right there, pure and rich and human. He made a quiet noise in the back of his throat before he could stop himself and Gavin let out a subdued “Fuck,” in response. 

Gavin moved forward, sliding his hands further up a smooth chest and using the weight of his body to press Richard into the wall. They both let out a moan and Richard brought his hands up to cup Gavin’s head. He slid one hand through thick soft hair and let the other cradle Gavin’s jaw, scratching his nails through the stubble on his chin. Androids didn’t have facial hair, they didn’t have hair at all excluding the tops of their heads, the factory setting clean slate of an imitation human. So, Richard marveled in the growth on Gavin’s face, he let his fingertips dance through the hairs at the base of Gavin’s neck and he could even feel arm hairs tickling his chest as Gavin threaded a hand further up the jacket.

Gavin brushed his thumb over one of Richard’s nipples and his pleasure sensors sang at the contact, causing another whimper to sound from the back of his throat. At the positive reaction, Gavin tried to meet both of his hands together on Richard’s chest and instead ended up cursing the now bunched up fabric of his own jacket. He pulled a hand out from under the shirt and quickly unzipped the jacket. He slid his hands up quickly to sweep the jacket off Richard’s shoulders but Richard caught him. “Leave it, please.”

Gavin watched him as he fixed one of the sides of the jacket back on Richard’s bare body, he held the other half of the jacket out of his way and pressed a kiss to a pale exposed shoulder. He mouthed across Richard’s collarbone gently, and without warning bit down on the arch of Richard’s neck.

Richard’s head snapped back into the wall behind him and he literally heard pieces of the wall crumble. “Jesus. **Christ**. Are you okay?” Gavin’s eyes were wide as he watched Richard for any signs of pain.

But Richard was fine, more than fine, he leaned forward to chase Gavin’s body with his and bury his face back into Gavin’s hair. “M’good, so good. Sorry about your wall.” Richard ran his large hands down Gavin’s back and pulled them tight together again.

“You’re good, god babe it’s all good.” An unplanned, unregulated course of electricity ran up Richard’s spin at the sweet words and at the hands that had found their way back to his chest and he couldn’t help himself anymore. He angled his head down further and crashed their lips together. They pressed against each other soft and heated before Gavin’s tongue flicked out and licked at Richard’s lips, asking for entrance. Richard happily complied, opening his mouth and letting Gavin’s tongue slip inside. The second their tongues collided Richard felt like part of him was overloading.

It was almost too much, too many senses blaring at the same time, he even had a pop up telling him that his CPU usage was currently at %76. The sensors in his mouth spewed information at him as their tongues intertwined, the sensitive skin on his body registering all the pressure points Gavin passed as he cupped Richard’s ass. He could smell the fresh scent of sweat as Gavin pushed them together and hear their labored breathing blending into one another’s. He parted his eyes and watched Gavin’s closed lids, the light freckles on his cheeks, the deep scar across the bridge of his nose… 

He was so imperfect and human that Richard felt intoxicated, he felt weak in the presence of this man.

* * *

Gavin wedged a leg between the thighs of the android squirming against him and was rewarded with a moan delivered straight to his mouth. They still had all their clothes on and Gavin had to wonder if this man was going to come in his pants. That seemed rude, so he ground his thigh up and leaned back just enough to undo Richard’s belt, then the button on his jeans. Richard broke off of Gavin’s mouth to look down at his own dick as Gavin pulled it out of his pants and fisted it.

Gavin pinned the android to the wall, spit in his hand, and began twisting it up and down Richard’s cock hard and fast. Amazed at how even this part of him felt cool like the rest of his skin. He worked the tip of Richard’s dick with one hand and slid the fingers of his other hand into Richard’s mouth. He pressed down, his fingers stroking the tongue that tried desperately to coat them. Richard’s hips were starting to pump erratically, stuttering up into Gavin’s hand and Gavin strategized before it was too late.

He yanked the back of Richard’s pants down and shoved him so hard into the wall both of their breaths caught. His mouth found the long, flawless neck in front of him, still framed by his own red jacket, and he jerked Richard’s dick in full, quick strokes. He wedged his slick hand behind the android, gliding his fingers down to nudge one of them inside of Richard. There was another hefty crack as Richard’s head dented the plaster on the wall behind him. Gavin didn’t stop to check if he was okay this time. 

He found none of the resistance he had expected as his finger slid into an already sopping wet hole. _Jesus fucking Christ_ Richard was dripping he was so wet, Gavin could actually hear drops of the slick lube hitting the floor beneath them as Gavin pumped a finger inside of him. Gavin added a second digit and Richard’s hips switched from erratic to _frantic_. A few seconds later long fingers were twisting in the back of Gavin’s shirt and Richard was moaning through an open mouth as he came riding Gavin’s fingers and rocking against his thigh. Gavin jerked him through it, come shooting up Richard’s thin, smooth chest, and all over one side of Gavin’s jacket. 

There was a light show bouncing around his apartment from the flickering of the LED. Once Richard has stopped twitching and moaning against him Gavin cupped his face between his hands and pressed another kiss against his lips. He then pulled Richard’s head down far enough that he could press a kiss to the little light.

Gavin relinquished his hold slightly and Richard whimpered a little as their bodies parted. Gavin wasn’t sure what was next, he didn’t know if Richard was interested in returning the favor or if this had been enough for him. When he got was a surprise, Richard was still hard and trembling against the wall, eyeing Gavin with hungry eyes.

Gavin slid his fingers out of Richard and was watched with that penetrating gaze as Gavin brought his hand around to look at it. What had come out of Richard was a thick, sticky lube that pulled on his fingers as he spread them apart. When he did so a sweet smell reached his nose and he raised his hand further, sniffing at his fingers before sliding two of them within his own mouth. Strawberry flavored. He watched Richard’s eyes lock to his mouth as he sucked the sticky lube from his hand and used his tongue to flick at the lube in the V of his fingers. Gavin pulled them out clean and shining. He could faintly hear a fan kick on somewhere in the body in front of him as he trailed his spit-slick fingers down Richard’s chest, parting the jacket to rub the lines of Richard’s come into his own skin.

“Please,” Richard begged. His body was long and lean against Gavin’s wall, he was naked in a thin line from his neck to his dick where the jacket had been opened and his pants had been undone.

“Please what, babe?” Richard looked confused for a moment like he also wasn’t sure what he was asking for. Gavin slid his fingers through the last glob of semen on Richard’s chest and held them up, “Does this taste like strawberries too sweetheart?” Gavin asked, pressing his fingers back into Richard’s mouth as he whimpered and engulfed the fingers he was being fed. Slurping at the digits until he’d cleaned up every last drop of himself.

When he finished, he pushed Gavin back a step and dropped to his knees. He didn’t give Gavin the time to worry about the durability of his hardwood floors before he was pulling Gavin’s dick out of his sweats.

There was a smirk on Richard’s mouth but the look in his eyes was sweet as he slid out a pink tongue to lap at the tip of Gavin’s dick, moaning as he licked the bead of pre-come from the head. His spit was slicker than any human’s and he hummed around Gavin’s dick as he bobbed his head. “Fuck,” Gavin whispered using one of his hands to lean heavily against the wall in front of him while the other threaded through Richard’s hair. 

He was distracted momentarily by said wall. Above his head, there was a small mark where Richard had hit his head the first time. Next to that little mark was a full dent, parts of the wall had cracked inwards where Richard had cracked his head when Gavin had slid a finger inside of him. Gavin traced his fingers lightly over the indentation with one hand and with the other massaged the back of Richard’s head where anyone else would be sore. It pulled a moan from him, vibrating Gavin’s dick.

Richard wasn’t breathing as he bobbed his head, and Gavin wasn’t sure if that should be concerning or not but it was an amazing feature. He groaned and leaned his head against his arm as Richard’s long fingers cradled his balls and kneaded the flesh behind them. Gavin tightened his hand in Richard’s hair and then moaned as a response to Richard’s quiet whimper.

Richard shifted to sit up on his knees and change his angle but jerked as one of his legs slipped out from under him. He caught himself on Gavin’s thighs and mumbled a quick, “Sorry.” Into his hip before sliding Gavin back into his mouth.

“Wait, wait, wait, stop, wait, what the fuck was that?” He dug both of his hands into Richard’s hair and pulled him off his cock with a slick pop. Richard stared up at him and blinked with glassy eyes and wet dark lips. He watched Gavin’s face, and then his cock, swaying forward with his eyes locked on it like he was just going to bury Gavin in his mouth again before leaning back and blinking quickly to look down at the floor.

“I apologize, it excretes in response to the levels of pleasure I’m feeling. Would you like me to switch the feature off while we’re not using it?” It was really hard to pay attention to the words coming out of Richard’s mouth as he sat on his knees, his feet spread behind him stretching the jeans still trapped around his thighs and as he shifted Gavin could see his bare ass peeking out from under the jacket.

“You’re dripping on my floor because sucking my dick was turning you on?”

Richard nodded, looking between Gavin’s face and his dick like he was asking if this conversation could be done now. It could not be, Gavin wasn’t going to let something like this go to waste. He wrapped his hands under Richard’s armpits and tugged him up. Keeping him steady on the slick floor as he stood, oh Gavin’s poor hardwood. 

The second Richard was steady Gavin was off, tugging him around the wall and down the hallway to the bedroom. Richard followed, pulling his jeans up so he could walk which was the exact opposite of what Gavin wanted. The second they reached the bedroom Gavin was immediately tugging on the pants, pulling them off Richard’s legs and following them quickly with his socks and underwear. He slid a hand between the back of the jacket and Richard’s cool skin but he didn’t try to take it off again. Seeing Richard like this, flushed blue, hard and dripping, wearing only Gavin’s jacket. It made him shiver.

He left Richard there and climbed onto his bed, laying on his back with his head on the pillows before gesturing for Richard to follow him. Richard’s movements were mechanically efficient and he crawled up Gavin’s body to slid his tongue back into Gavin’s mouth. 

Gavin hummed into the kiss before breaking it off to speak, “I thought you were getting off on sucking my dick?” Richard breathed out heavy his hair messed up from Gavin’s grip. His eyes sparkled, he nodded his head and tried to slide down Gavin’s still clothed body. “No, no, don’t go down there, turn around for me,” Gavin grinned at him, “Strawberry’s my favorite.”

There was a quick, full body shudder that almost looked like a glitch had hit Richard. If the self-lubricating, strawberry flavored asshole wasn’t a good enough indicator he was fucking an android that sure as hell was. Gavin must have stared for too long because a blush spread across Richard’s cheeks and he quickly turned around over the top of Gavin. He thinks that was supposed to distract him, and it sure as hell did. 

He grabbed Richard’s hips and made him shimmy back, shaking his shining ass in front of Gavin’s face as he backed up. When Gavin licked a stripe through the slick Richard cried out, shaking and dropping his head to Gavin’s crotch. Gavin pressed two of his fingers inside of him to hold Richard open as he slipped in his tongue probing as deeply as he could into the welcoming hole. He ran his free fingers gently over the skin stretching to take his tongue and he smiled as Richard quivered above him.

Richard bowed his back and tried to return the favor, running a sloppy mouth over the side of his dick but mostly ventilating hot air onto him as he breathed heavily and mouthed around Gavin’s crotch.

Gavin pulled at his hips and pressed his mouth into the ass in front of him. Licking into him and pulling out to nip at the nearby skin. He squeezed the round globes of ass and spread Richard open before fucking his tongue back into him.

* * *

Richard was lapping gently at the dick in front of him as a tongue flicked in and out of him, cleaning out the lube as fast as Richard was producing it. Richard hooked his mouth over the tip of Gavin’s dick again and moaned at the fluid leaking out on to his tongue. It was so good, this was too good, Richard could feel another orgasm singe the wiring throughout his body and he knew he had to stop, he wasn’t going to come again until he had Gavin inside of him. 

He gave the tip of Gavin’s dick a loving, lavish, lick goodbye before slowly sitting up, and sliding himself off Gavin’s fingers and tongue. He changed his angle again, spinning to right himself and sit in Gavin’s lap. He ground down over Gavin’s cock but made no move to slide it inside of himself, instead, pulling gently at the bottom of his black t-shirt as a question for permission. Gavin nodded, sitting up briefly so Richard could pull his shirt over his head.

Gavin’s chest was sculpted and real. Humans couldn’t download a skin package to look like this like androids could. A human had to work to have this type of body and it was clear that Gavin worked very hard. His stomach was chiseled and firm beneath Richard’s fingers, parts of his torso gleamed and Richard couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and licking the sweat between Gavin’s abs and mouthing at the crease under Gavin’s full pec. His fingers traced down Gavin’s body and his system lit up as he skimmed over a circular scar on Gavin’s torso. The scar was in the exact same place the jacket had been mended. Richard touched at the almost invisible mark of repair on the jacked and then stroked a thumb around the edge of the old wound.

He slid his hands down the V of Gavin’s hips moaning as he brushed his fingers over the well-maintained hair between Gavin’s legs. He tugged at the sweatpants still tight around his thighs and Gavin lifted his ass in reply. He finished pulling off Gavin’s clothes and crawled up his body to press the two of them together from head to toe. He didn’t see himself ever getting used to the warmth that radiated off Gavin’s body. He could feel it heating his blood and tugging at his heart. Richard thinks back to the first-time Gavin had touched him all those months ago in Connor’s office. It was early in the morning and he looked sleepy as he tried to blot the coffee off Richard’s shirt. The heat from his hands was a gentle follow-up to the burning coffee that had been spilled on him. Richard hadn’t moved, letting Gavin fumble around uselessly, making even more of a mess than had been there before. He had felt slightly reluctant as Connor had pulled him away. All of these months later, and Gavin was still the only human who had ever touched him like he was something to be taken care of, to be delicate with.

“Gavin…” Richard breathed out into Gavin’s neck and delicately rocked their bodies together.

“Rich, I’ve got you, roll over for me.” Richard let Gavin push at his shoulder until he was on his back, staring up at Gavin with stars in his eyes and failing to find any other recorded instance of someone shortening his name like that. He liked it, he like Gavin.

Gavin pulled a pillow from the side of the bed and they both moved to situate it under Richard’s ass. It pushed his hips up in the air and he dropped his legs open to cradle Gavin between them. The material of the jacket bunched beneath his neck and he reached up to pull the hood out from under him and then over his head. He drew the collar of the jacket tight around his neck and felt his breath catch as Gavin slid rough hands up his smooth torso. He focused on the hands watching them disappear under the jacket and feeling them press into his skin, catching on his nipples and gliding over his collarbone before jerking open the jacket again so Gavin could watch him with piercing eyes. 

Richard felt naked for the first time in his life, raw and flayed open as Gavin’s hands slid back down his hips, pulling up one of his knees before pressing it into his chest. “Please, Gavin _please_.” And Gavin slid inside of him in one long, filling stroke. He clutched at Richard’s body tightly, his eyes closed and he grit his teeth, steadying himself before he moved again. Richard could feel every inch of him, thick and _burning_ inside of his body.

He rocked his hips desperately down on Gavin’s cock, switching off systems and programs inside of himself to direct every bit of processing power he had into feeling Gavin inside of him and meeting Gavin’s thrusts. His fingers scratched across Gavin’s back finding purchase on a slick shoulder blade. He bit at Gavin’s neck overwhelming himself with the taste of Gavin’s skin and the scent of his hair. 

Gavin pushed away from him, sitting up on his knees and jerking Richard’s hips closer and higher before sinking into him. Richard shuddered and cried out as Gavin’s dick slid against the sensitive bundle of wires just within Richard’s body. 

Gavin pounded him into the bed, their bodies slotting together perfectly with each stroke and Richard was reduced to quivering beneath him. He couldn’t reach Gavin’s body while he was sat up like that so he clutched desperately at the hand on his hip, the other hand still pressing Richard’s knee into his chest and opening him up. When their fingers tangled together Gavin gave him a look and changed his pace so his strokes were slow and deep. They watched each other so intently that Richard could feel synthetic tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Gavin keeps their eyes locked together and leans down slightly to press a hot kiss against the inside of Richard’s knee and Richard couldn’t take it. 

He tightened their fingers but threw his free arm over his eyes afraid a tear might actually slip out. He twisted his hips grinding himself onto Gavin to encourage him to pick up the pace again, and Gavin listened, happy to take care of him just like he wanted. It was just so much, Richard even noticed that at some point he had turned off his breathing program. He peeked through his fingers at the man above him and watched as the muscles in Gavin’s stomach rolled when he pressed into Richard’s body with more and more erratic snaps of his hips. He caught Richard looking and him and grinned wildly. He unwound their fingers to reach up and drag the hand over Richard’s face away. He leaned back down, heavy on top of Richard’s body, entwining their fingers together again as he pinned the moved hand to the pillows above Richard’s head. 

Richard’s dick was trapped between his own flawless cold skin and the hot, slick muscles of Gavin’s chest and Richard writhed at the sensation. Gavin was starting to lose any semblance of a rhythm and bit at Richard’s collarbone in between words as he spoke. “I’m going to come; do I need to… where do you want it?” The question was followed with another goofy grin in Richard’s direction. 

“Inside me, please come inside of me,” Richard begged. Wrapping his arms around Gavin’s neck and pulling him close, the leather on the jacket sticking to his slick skin and fastening them together.

“Jesus Christ, Babe I’d give you anything, anything you want.” His words were low and sweet and hearing him, feeling him, it was too much for Richard. 

He felt his joints lock up and his back arched pressing his chest into Gavin’s mouth and his cock into Gavin’s stomach as he came again. Electricity crackled through his body as Gavin thrust into him while he jerked and came between them. He was letting out tiny noises as his processors kicked his breathing back on to ventilate his overheating systems and he whined as he felt the first pump of come being shot inside of his body. 

Gavin had gripped his hips with hands tight enough to damage some of the delicate nanobots of his skin and slowed his pace as he pumped Richard full of his come. It was warm and wet and deep inside of him and it made Richard whimper as it pooled within him.

Gavin pressed a kiss to the middle of Richard’s chest, directly over his thirium pump. He slid out of him gently, propping himself up on his hands and knees above Richard to pull the pillow out from under his ass and to finally manhandle him out of the jacket. He turned Richard on to his side, dropping the jacket in front of him and wedging himself against Richard’s back. 

They laid together quietly, Richard monitoring Gavin as his heartbeat slowed down to a more normal pace and his breathing returned to being smooth and silent. The front of Richard’s body was cooling to his more normal cool temperature and he didn’t like it, he dragged the heavy jacket against his chest and tried to trap as much of the human’s heat against him as he could. Gavin snorted behind him.

“It’s my favorite jacket you know, I can’t let you keep it.” Richard kept quiet, his face buried in the fabric. “But… you did come here only wearing that, I’m not going to send you home half naked.” 

But he was going to send him away, which… hurt. 

“I’ll have to send you with something else to wear, maybe a sweater. But… I’m going to want that back too you know.” And Gavin finished speaking by pressing a tender kiss to Richard’s neck. Of course, Richard would have to leave eventually, but Gavin wanted him to _come back_ as well.

He grinned into the jacket and wiggled back closer to Gavin’s body. “Guess I’ll have to return whatever I borrow this time as well. Maybe I can come back this weekend?” 

Gavin had groaned at the wiggle and now spoke between hot kisses pressed to the back of Richard’s neck, “Yeah,” kiss, “you can,” kiss, “come back,” kiss, “this weekend,” kiss. 

It tickled and made Richard laugh out loud, he let go of the jacket and spun around in Gavin’s arms. Gavin had a smile on his face that Richard couldn’t help but match before giving him a light kiss on the bridge of his nose across his scar. 

This felt good, it felt right and as Gavin kissed him he knew that he was happy, that they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I don’t think in the future I’ll post chapters while I’m still writing something, I like knowing exactly when my publishing dates are because I’ve already written the fic, but this was a good learning curve! :)
> 
> This chapter was, of course, my original goal here but everything I wrote for this chapter gave me some pretty great ideas for a longer follow up story if I ever get around to writing it. (I need to finish my three other WIPs first though). 
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thank you for leaving kudos or commenting if you do!
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) where I exclusively post about DBH and all of my shitty headcanons, mostly of RK900/Gavin
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is but it worked well as a chapter separate from the others.
> 
> Like I said since chapter 2 is done and hits three thousand words, I should have it edited and out tomorrow! The final chapter should follow shortly as well although I haven’t started that yet... But it was the main inspiration for the fic so I definitely know where it's going :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@theBBao3](https://twitter.com/theBBao3) where I exclusively post about DBH and all of my shitty headcanons, mostly of RK900/Gavin
> 
> Or follow me on my personal Tumblr [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
